Episode 5546 (20th July 2003)
Plot Shelley is dazed as Bev busies herself with cancelling the wedding. Peter hammers on the back door of the Rovers until Bev lets him in - he's determined to talk to Shelley. Peter begs for another chance and Shelley finally relents and agrees to marry him, believing him when he tells her that he loves her and will make her happy. Dev tells Sunita that he'll be thinking of her and him when he listens to the marriage vows later that day. Bev asks Shelley to postpone the wedding to give Peter the chance to prove himself trustworthy. Adam tells Peter and Ciaran that Tracy has been making odd comments about the wedding, so Peter asks Ciaran to keep an eye on her throughout the service. Peter frets when Shelley is late, but the wedding goes ahead without incident. Lucy registers the birth of Simon John Richards. On the way home, she and Simon stop to watch a wedding and narrowly miss seeing Peter and Shelley emerge from the church. Harry is overcome with emotion outside the church. He later explains to Rita that he had married at that church twenty years previously, before his wife left him. Bev makes up with Peter, determined not to lose Shelley by being against her marriage. Sunita is annoyed at the wedding dinner when an inebriated Ciaran tries to provoke Dev. She later angrily ends the relationship, when Ciaran surprises her - and himself - by proposing. She accepts but Ciaran asks her not to tell anyone yet. Tracy tries to seduce Andy Jennings, but gets rejected. Bev reminds Tracy of their bet, before Tracy drops two of the knock-out pills from the hen night into Roy's champagne. She calls a taxi and takes a drugged Roy back to her house. Shelley conveys to Peter her feeling that she's taken a gamble on him - he assures her that he's a dead cert. Tracy takes Roy up to her bedroom and begins to undress him. Cast Regular cast *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Iain De Caestecker *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Simon Richards - Jake & Oscar Hartley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gerald Unwin - Dave Dutton *Andy Jennings - Keith Newby *Receptionist - Loreto Murray *Rev. Graham Broadbent - Gerry Hinks *Registrar - Nicola Gardner *Woman Bystander - Olivia Jardith *Photographer - John Kindersley *DJ - Peter Slater Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and Tracy's bedroom *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Lucy Barlow's flat - Living room/kitchen *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior *Weatherfield Register Office - Registrar's office *Abbey Court Hotel - Lonsdale Suite, guest bedroom and exterior Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *In a continuity error, the Registrar's computer screen displays Lucy Barlow's maiden name, despite stating she has recorded her married name, and Lucy remarking that she has yet to revert to Richards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter grows increasingly desperate and begs Shelley to marry him; Tracy resorts to devious methods to win her bet and get Roy into bed; and Sunita is left stunned by a proposal. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,700,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2003 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD